It Takes Ice to Thaw Hearts
by XxPetraforlifexX
Summary: Based on the episode "The Honorable Ones", what if Ezra and Sabine had been stuck in the ice cave, instead of Zeb and Agent Kallus? Ezbine Sabine/Ezra


It Takes Ice to Thaw Hearts

Authors note: Hey guys, and welcome back to another fan fiction. I'm not going to lie I've been behind on writing lately, only because I've been writing my own book. But that's beside the point, the point is, is that it's currently Monday and I have to get this done by Wednesday. So let's hope that I can do it. This story is based off of the episode "The Honorable Ones", and it's basically what if Ezra and Sabine had gotten stuck in the ice cave instead of Zeb and Agent Kallus. Hopefully you like it, and here goes nothing.

"This feels like a trap." Zeb blatantly states

"It doesn't matter if it is or isn't a trap, when need to find out what the empire is building." Kanan responds

Another day, another mission. I don't doubt Zeb's theory that this is a trap, everything these days seems to be one. We come to a closed door, with a panel to the left of it.

"Sabine can you hack it, to get us in?" Ezra asks

I'm about to answer when Kanan interrupts "We don't have time for this."

He pulls out his light saber and slashes the panel, in one swift movement. The door opens and reveals several Stormtroopers, and Agent Kallus.

"Told you it was a trap." Zeb raises his bow staff

Everybody takes defensive positions and then chaos breaks out. Kanan lunges for a group of storm troopers, and is soon followed by Ezra. Zeb goes straight for Agent Kallus, and I pull out both of my blasters and start picking off storm troopers one by one. After a couple of seconds we have most of the storm troopers, including Agent Kallus. But Ezra is still fending off some of them off, and their fight travels around a corner so that we can no longer see them.

"Ezra! We need to go, now!" Kanan yells

"Just calm down Kanan, alright, I'll go get him, you guys get back to Hera and the ghost."

He seems to be contemplating this "Fine, just be careful."

Zeb and Kanan retreat back through the long hallway, and I turn the corner to find Ezra. By the time that I get to him, he's already won the battle.

"Ezra, come on, we need to get back to the rest of the crew." He walks down the hall to where I'm standing

"Why are we leaving we haven't even done what we came here to do?"

"Don't ask me, ok. Ask Kanan."

We turn the corner, and as soon as we do there's at least two dozen storm troopers waiting for us, blocking the door. When they see us, some start shooting, and some start running at us, at full speed.

"Well, that isn't going to work." Ezra states the obvious

"You're telling me."

We start running in the direction that we just came from.

Kanan's voice resonates from my comm link "Where are you guys?!"

"We might've ran into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

Suddenly one of the storm troopers fires a shot, and it flies past me centimeters away from my head.

"Uh, Kanan I've got to go alright. We'll figure something out."

"Sabine wait-" I turn off my link before he can finish talking

"Any ideas, about getting out of this situation?" I continue running while I face Ezra

He looks around, and his eyes land on something in the distance "The escape pods!"

"Let's go."

We pick up our pace, until we reach the pod, and as soon as we do, both of us get in. I close the door just in time, because not even three seconds later the imperials reach the door of the pod. And then Agent Kallus reaches the door, and pushes the storm troopers out of his way.

"Get the pod open now!" He exclaims

"Sabine, a little help! I don't know how to fly this thing."

I turn around, and Ezra quickly moves out of the way. I waste no time in the getting the pod into gear, but then I hear several shots being fired at the door of the escape pod. My hand finds its way to the button that detaches us from the star destroyer. Everything seems to be going fine, until I realize that some of the controls aren't working properly, including the steering, and braking maneuvers.

"No, no, no." I mutter under my breath

"What is it?" Ezra asks

"Some of the controls must be damaged or something, I don't know."

Without anything to steer the pod with I have no control over where it goes, or more truthfully, where it falls.

"We're going to crash." I try to make it sound like we aren't in a life threatening situation, yet again

"What!?"

"We're going to be alright." I say right as the ship starts falling out of its pre-determined path

The pod starts hurdling towards the surface of a planet, or moon, that I've never seen before.

"What was that about us being alright!?"

I shoot him a look "Really?"

A few seconds later you can clearly see the land of the moon, which is entirely covered in snow. The pod almost looks like it's going to hit the ground, when suddenly the ice beneath it breaks and we crash farther into the moon. As soon as the pod hits something solid, my body is flung back against the far side of the escape pod, as well as my head. And then the world goes black.

I awake to a dull throbbing in my head, but the real pain is in my leg. I look around and see that Ezra's already awake.

"Sabine, thank God." (Authors input: Ok, quick little thing I thought of, when I put thank God, I was thinking of whether or not Star Wars characters would say that, so I was trying to think of what their version of it would be and the funniest thing came to me, I'm literally laughing right now "THANK YODA!". I know, I know, my weirdo brain needs some help.)

I try to sit up, straighter, but when I do, a jolt of pain shoots up my leg. And gasp out of surprise of how bad it hurts.

"What is it?" He crouches down next to me

"It's my, right leg." I say through gritted teeth

He sets his hand on my leg, to try and examine it, but as soon as he does it's someone's stabbing me with a million needles. I let out a cry of pain.

"Sorry, sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"Do you think it's broken?"

I reluctantly nod my head.

He stands back up and puts both of his hands to the back of his head.

"I'm going to go see where we landed, stay here, please."

He first tries prying the door open with his hands, but after determining that he can't, he puts his hand out in front of him, and closes his eyes in concentration. Within a few seconds the door shifts open, and Ezra opens his eyes, and lowers his hand. He walks outside of the pod, and despite his asking of me to stay put, I slowly try to drag myself away from the spot where I reside. I try to ignore the pain, I incur every time I move. I finally make it to the open door of the pod and when I do an icy breeze hits me. I can see Ezra standing in the distance, looking up.

"What are you looking at?" I yell

"Sabine! I told you to stay put."

"And?"

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Looks like we're going to be here for a while." He starts walking back towards me

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're in an ice cave thirty feet below the surface."

My entire face drops "You're kidding."

"I wish I was."

He finally reaches me and adds "We need to find a way to contact Kanan and Hera."

He sits next down next to me, and we do that in silence for a few seconds, wracking our brains. Until it dawns on me. I scramble to get back into the pod.

"What are you doing?"

"This pod, it's got to have a transponder."

He quickly moves past me and into the pod "Let me get it."

"Ezra, I'm not completely helpless."

"Sabine, you just broke your leg."

I let out an annoyed sigh. And he continues searching for the transponder.

He holds something out to me "Is this it?"

"Yes!" I quickly take it from him

I spend the next moments, trying to get the transponder to work. It appears to be working, but there's one problem.

"There's no signal."

"Great."

"Do you think that you could, somehow get it up to the top?" I ask him

"I could maybe launch myself up to the top, but I wouldn't be able to get both of us up there."

I tilt my head to the side, and give him a saddened look. It must dawn on him what I'm insinuating. Because his eyes widen.

"No, Sabine, I know what you're thinking. I'm not leaving you. I'll just launch the transponder up to the surface."

"Well, if you do that and it doesn't work, we're going to have lost it. And then we're really going to die down here. But at least if you go up, there you could search for a signal."

"I already told you, I'm not leaving you." Suddenly he takes the transponder from me and he uses the force to launch it to the surface

"Ezra! That was the one chance that we had of getting out of here!"

"There's still a chance that it might work. We just have to wait and see."

Five hours later

We've been here for I don't know how long, and someone still hasn't come for us. I'm beginning to lose hope. And now it's pitch black outside, which made the temperature drop even more, so now Ezra and I are both freezing. I sit with one arm wrapped around my knee, that's pressed to my chest. Trying to gather whatever warmth I can. And it isn't exactly convenient that I have a broken leg, a couple of hours ago we made a splint for it, but it still hurts insanely bad, whenever I move. I start shivering, and Ezra must notice.

"Are you cold?"

"What does it look like?" I narrow my eyes at him

Suddenly there's a noise that sounds like howling in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" I ask

He nods his head. He gets up from his seat on the ground, and starts looking around the cave. Then he seems to find something, and picks it up.

He makes his way over towards me "Sabine, look its… warm."

He holds it out to me, and I can already feel the heat radiating from it. It's an orange colored rock with a black base.

"Take it, you need it more than I do." I give him a slight smile before taking it

He's about to sit back down, when I see something lurking in shadows behind him. It's a gray, creature. And it keeps sneaking closer.

"Ezra, wait! Don't move."

"Why not?" He whispers

"Turn around, very slowly." He does as I ask

As soon as the thing sees that he's been spotted he lunges for Ezra, but Ezra quickly dodges out of the way. I drop the rock, and roll out of the way, seeing as though its sight is set on me now. I pull out my blasters, and fire some shots. But they just deflect off of its tough exterior. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Ezra activate his lightsaber, and the creature's attention is back on him. He runs towards the thing, and slashes him several times. You can hear the creature wince in pain, as Ezra fends him off, back into the shadows.

Ezra turns back to face me "That was close."

"Too close."

"I have a feeling, it'll be back." As if on the cue same noises we heard before are repeated "And this time he'll bring friends."

I move back against the escape pod, and give him an uneasy look. He comes to sit beside me.

"It'll be alright. I won't let it touch you." (Authors input: Ok, I know that Sabine would probably hit him, for him assuming that she couldn't handle herself, but I needed to have something leading up to the romance. I know its a little ooc.)

He sets his hand on mine, and intertwines our fingers. And I surprisingly don't move away.

"Listen, Sabine if we don't make it out of this-"

"Don't even talk like that."

"I just want you to know."

He hesitates.

"What is it?" I ask

Suddenly he moves forward, our faces inches from each other, and he presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back, and in this moment I forget about that fact that we might die in this cave. This kiss conveys all of the warmth I need. And then he pulls away.

"You should get some sleep I'll take first watch."

I nod my head, and rest the back of my head against the pod. Closing my eyes right now, requires an insane amount of trust in Ezra, which is good because that's exactly what I have.

Morning

I open my eyes to someone shaking me. And I'm thoroughly surprised when I see Hera standing over me, I'm also surprised when I realize that my head is resting on Ezra's shoulder. My eyes land on Zeb standing behind Hera, and behind him is the ghost. Zeb fakes a cough, and gives me a knowing look, I move my head off of Ezra's shoulder.

"Sabine, we were so worried about you two!" At Hera's exclamation Ezra stirs

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Hera and Zeb.

"When did you guys get here!?"

"A couple of minutes ago." Hera replies

"You guys look awful." Zeb says

Hera shoots Zeb a warning look, before turning back to Ezra and I.

"Zeb, come help me get her up." She orders

He mutters something incoherent under his breath, before coming to help me. Together they get me up, and start walking me towards the ghost. Ezra stands behind us.

"Are you coming or not?" Zeb asks

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He quickly walks in front of us

"Here, Zeb I'll take Sabine." He adds

Zeb raises an eyebrow "Whatever you say, kid."

Zeb releases me and Ezra quickly comes to stand beside me, I drape my arm over his shoulder.

And then Zeb stands in front of us blocking the way.

"What are you doing?" Hera asks

"There's something different between you two." He eyes Ezra and I

I sheepishly duck my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ezra states

"Sure you don't."

Authors ending note: And there you have it, it took me literally forever to write so hopefully you like it. Also I wanted to give a shout out to sabinewren20.22, MaverickSawyer, and especially Anonymous Noob the 2nd ( I wasn't planning on writing my next fan fic about Ezra and Sabine but you inspired me to, so this is dedicated to you, I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you think I write them well.) If you liked this fan fic don't forget to favorite and review.


End file.
